Fastener designs have been used to improve specific characteristics fasteners in different materials. Ultimately, the fastener needs to bind one material to another securely and efficiently. Screw-type fasteners generally include a threaded shank with a pointed tip at one end thereof and a head at the other end. The head has a recess for accepting a driver tip. Some heads are designed to be recessed in a fastened material, while others are designed to embed into the material so that the head is flush with a surface of the bound material.